


The Hospital

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [13]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Maggie Scully - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts about the possibility of Scully at the hospital from the X Files trailer for Season 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sounds of the room are not soothing as the family member of a patient, they’re a reminder of what she almost lost. The compression from the ventilator, the beeping of the heart monitor and the hum light above Maggie Scully’s bed. After going over the charts, reading the surgeon’s notes and post operation recommendations, Scully can only sit and wait.

It’s the waiting she’s familiar with but never with her mother. Never with the fear that she would be more alone than she was all this time.

Her phone rings on the table and she looks at the name, the letters looking foreign since she hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. Last time… he was unshaven, his hair was a mess and she was trying to warn him about the path he was barreling down that she didn’t have the energy to stop him.

“Yeah,” she says into the phone. One syllable words are a stretch for her right now and she doesn’t want to be rude but she can’t talk him down from whatever ledge he’s gotten himself on.

“I’m here,” he says.

Scully looks up from the table and through the windows of the hospital to see him, on the other side of the ICU barrier. He’s shaved, he’s in a suit and while he looks like he’s been working most of the day, he looks like the man she used to know. The man, who on his search for the truth, dropped everything to be there for her.

“I’ll… I’ll be right out,” Scully hangs up and glances back at her mother’s bedside. 

Nurses and doctors will tell you that talking in front of a person who has been forcibly put under is actually very hard for the patient. They have bad dreams and feel disoriented from hearing the voices around them but not being able to react or respond. As a medical doctor, Scully knew that if she invited Mulder into the room, it wouldn’t help her mother’s condition.

She walked down the corridor, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor and her fists clenched, needing to distract her body from breaking down. She wanted to ask him why he came but that wasn’t necessary. Maggie was his family too, maybe not on paper because Scully told him she didn’t need a piece of paper to be committed to him. How ironic since she was the one who left and broke every silent vow they had made with their bodies under moonlight, on sandy beaches, in motel rooms they booked under pseudonyms.

She crossed her arms in front of her, her shoulders are tight while her body vibrates with what? Anger? Disbelief that he’s there? Confusion? Hurt? Sadness?

“Scully,” he starts, his voice full of concern and pulls at her hands. 

She takes a step towards him and he wraps his arms around her, enclosing her body with his. Tears roll down her cheeks but she doesn’t sob, she doesn’t cry out. Her body shakes as she tries to control even the sadness and anguish from this fucked up situation. 

Mulder rubs his hands up her back and they sway slightly in the quiet hallway of St Agnes Catholic Hospital of Baltimore. He knows they’ve been there in the past, after close encounters with an inexpiable monster or man he wanted them to investigate. A quick trip to triage for butterfly sutures wouldn’t be on tonight’s list of events.

She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes were wet and her cheeks were flushed. “I can’t do this alone.”

“I’m here for whatever you need,” he assured her. 

Another vow he would always keep.


	2. The Alternate Option

When Scully got the call she dropped everything to rush to her mother’s side. As if on autopilot she races toward the hospital, parking in the doctor’s parking, ignoring the fact that she no longer worked at that hospital.

Inside the lobby she rushes to the front desk, anxiously waiting her turn until she can be called on. Her heart is beating and her body feels as tight as a drum. 

“Excuse me,” she says in a shaky voice. She foregoes flashing her badge. It won’t help. “My mother was brought in here, Margaret Scully?”

The nurse checks the computer and directs her upstairs to ICU. The elevator ride to the 7th floor feels like an eternity. Her body is vibrating and running on adrenaline.

The ICU floor smells of urine and floor cleaner. As often as she has visited hospitals for Mulder, this was different but still all too familiar.

She approaches the desk and sees the nurses chatting happily. Her emotions tell her to get angry at their relaxed nature. Logic tells her this is their jobs. They know what they’re doing. A bank of digital screens with heart monitors and stats are above their desk. It flashes any change in a patient’s stats. Scully recognizes the numbers but they make no difference to her.  

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a patient, my mother M-m-m-”

“Scully,” a voice calls from beyond the desk.

Her eyes drag over to him. He’s there. Suit and tie, a little disheveled. It appeared as though he had been there a while.

“She’s over here,” Mulder said, and held his arm out for her to follow him.

Inside the room, she rested comfortably. Her chart said she was stable but she had surgery scheduled for that evening. Doctor Mills entered and explained the situation calmly and in a lot of jargon Mulder didn’t understand but took Scully’s lead that they were doing the right thing.

Words like “at her age” were thrown around and Scully understood, her mother was not fifty anymore and this was to be expected. It didn’t make it any easier.

Looking down at her mother, she looked so small and fragile. The woman who raised her and three other equally willful children. What was happening?

When she looked over at Mulder she realized he had been called first and she forgot that her mother had Mulder’s number at #1 on her phone speed dial, even after all that had happened. Scully had been bumped to #2 when took up a position at the last hospital and wasn’t available for days on end.

She turned around and he looked at her. Whatever they had said to one another the last time they spoke was forgotten. Whatever harsh words they had both said, she forgave him. It didn’t matter.  

She went to him and his strong arms pulled her into an embrace, keeping her body pressed against him. A rush of emotions flooded out and she cried against him.

“It’s okay, she’s okay,” he soothed, rubbing one hand up her back while the other remained firmly around her waist.

After a long while, she loosened her grip on him and looked up at the kind hazel eyes that held her all those times before.

“Thank you, for being here,” she hiccuped. She used a tissue from her jacket and wiped away the tears and mucus from her nose. 

“Nice,” Mulder teased and she laughed a little. He pulled her to him again and they stood in Maggie’s room for a moment, listening to the heart monitor beep at every reassuring beat.

When she looked up at him he kissed her forehead. Scully pulled his face down to his and pressed her lips against his. 

“I miss you,” she whispered. 

“Then come home,” he stated. 

Would it be that easy? Were they ready to share a space after what happened? Had it changed at all from where they last left each other? 

“Okay,” she answered. It didn’t matter. 

They belonged together. For better or worse.


End file.
